Penguin class
The Penguin was a type of starfighter introduced into Starfleet service in 2230. Description The Penguin was the first fighter with a true M/AM warp reactor that did not rely on M/AM fuel cells to reach warp. Starfleet Museum - Notes Internal arrangement Nose and centre section The nose cone contains the navigational deflector/sensor/subspace transmitter assembly. Subspace transmission technology has advanced enough to be incorporated into a ship this small. Behind the dish, the structural support and utility core starts, running down the center of the ship below the cockpit, M/AM reactor and impulse drive all the way to the back of the ship. Above the core is misc support systems space and below it is the start of the Blue Meanie photon torpedo bays. The doors on the torpedo bays opened to release the torpedoes straight down or diagonally to the side before it shoots forward. But the bay doors can open wide enough so the torpedoes could be loaded from the side while the ship is resting on its belly. Behind the misc support system spaces is the cockpit. The upper center part of the hull was more heavily armored (and thus a thicker hull) than the rest to protected the vital cockpit area. The control panel/main computer is on the forward cockpit wall. The crew sits four across the front area of the cockpit. Behind the seats is a narrow hallway to the crew hatch at the upper aft of the cockpit. On either side of the hallway are two small storage rooms. These have crew provisions for 1-2 weeks, a small bunk/med center, a small lavatory, as well as the thrusters to eject the cockpit. Below the cockpit on either side of the utility core is more misc support systems space and centrally the warp nacelle starts. Drive systems Behind the cockpit is the flat cylindrical M/AM reactor. This reactor powered all onboard systems (warp/impulse/phasers/etc.) as there is no secondary fusion reactor. Below the reactor is the duel AM containment field generators for the single AM bottle and all the AM stored on the torpedoes. The Blue Meanie torpedo bay also came to an end under the warp reactor. Behind and attached to the warp reactor is the impulse drive, above which are two small atmospheric maneuvering fins. Below the impulse drive on either side of the nacelle are the rear landing legs. There is no front landing leg as the ship rests directly on its belly. When landed, the ship looks nose heavy as if it would tip forward. This does not happen as the heaviest components (the M/AM reactor and warp nacelle) are in the aft half of the ship. The rear legs are very small and are only needed to keep the ship from tipping back or side to side. Most of the weight rests on the belly. The warp nacelle extends out past the impulse deck. Weapons The port wing contains the phaser cannon in the wing root with two small deuterium storage tanks and the AM bottle outboard. There is enough deuterium and AM fuel for almost a week of continuous warp, although the longest missions could last longer than a week since the ship would not be at warp the entire time. The starboard wing contains the mini photon torpedo launcher in the wing root and 5 mini photon torpedoes outboard in the wing. Lines connect the AM bottle, the Blue Meanie torpedoes and the mini torpedoes to the duel AM containment generators under the M/AM reactor to provide sustained AM containment. Ship stats and specs: *Subspace efficiency: 150% *Propulsion efficiency: 1200% *Amount of deuterium: 5 M3, 1 MT *LY range: 2.3 LY *Months of deuterium: 0.1 months *Warp reactor size/type: 50 M3, M/AM SSWR-XII-B *AM bottles: 1 small bottle *Number/type of missiles: 7, 2 Blue Meanie photon torpedoes, 5 mini-photon torpedoes. Variant At least one example of the Penguin was equipped as a pathfinder, with a shallow pod mounted above the rear fuselage. References Category:Star Trek Category:FTL Fighters